The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that performs image forming processing on a sheet.
Image forming apparatuses such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile include a housing structure that is formed by a sheet metal frame structure generally including a side plate frame, and a plurality of processing units for performing image forming processing are disposed in the internal space of the housing structure. The above-mentioned processing units may be, for example, a drum unit including a photosensitive drum that forms a toner image, and a developing unit that supplies toner to the photosensitive drum and forms a toner image on the photosensitive drum. For example, a high voltage substrate that supplies an operating voltage to the processing units and a drive gear unit that transmits driving force to driven members (e.g., a photosensitive drum and a developing roller) provided in the processing units may be assembled to the side plate frame.